Bloodcloud Mage (3.5e Class)
Bloodcloud Mage Bloodcloud Magi are distant cousins to the Bloodcloud Assailants, although they primarily use their own blood instead of that of their enemies. They're also not very good stealthy or melee characters. Making a Bloodcloud Mage Bloodcloud Magi are ranged battlefield control masters, although they leak hit points continuously even when nobody's attacking them. Abilities: Constitution gives the Bloodcloud Mage the health they so desperately need. Charisma is the ability that is referenced in the Bloodcloud Mage's abilities, and the basic attack of the Bloodcloud Mage is a ranged touch attack, so Dexterity can be quite handy. Races: Races with blood are the only ones who can effectively be Bloodcloud Magi. Alignment: Any other than Lawful Good. Starting Gold: 3d4×10 gp (75 gp). Starting Age: Moderate. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Bloodcloud Mage. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Bloodcloud Magi are proficient with simple weapons and light armor. : The Bloodcloud Mage's Bloodlevel is equal to his class level, plus one per two level adjustments or Hit Dice not derived from Bloodcloud Mage levels. '' (Sp):' As an attack action, the mage may expend a number of d4's of hit points up to his Bloodlevel. He makes a ranged touch attack with Medium range that deals 1d10 points of damage per d4 points of damage he inflicted on himself. ' (Sp):' As an standard action, the mage may blind himself for 1d4 rounds. Every space within 10 feet of him is filled with ''Bloody Mist for 1 round per class level. Creatures with at least two squares of Bloody Mist between them and their observer gain concealment. Squares of Bloody Mist in the creature's or observer's space do not count. (Su): At level 2, if a slashing or bludgeoning attack deals damage to the mage, his space is filled with Bloody Mist for 1 round per class level. (Su): At level 2, the Bloodcloud Mage can see through Bloody Mist as though it were not there (it doesn't provide concealment from him). (Su): At level 3, if the mage dies, he may explode violently, dealing 1d6 points of damage per Bloodlevel to everything within 5 feet per class level, and filling the area with Bloody Mist for 1 round per class level. A Reflex save (DC 10 + half Bloodlevel + Charisma modifier) halves the damage. (Su): At level 3, the Bloodcloud Mage gains a breath weapon that fills a 30 foot cone (+5 feet per class level) with Bloody Mist for 1 round per class level, and deals 1d10 points of damage (Reflex DC 10 + half Bloodlevel + Charisma modifier for half) per 1d4 hit points sacrificed for it. This breath weapon may only be used once every 1d4+1 rounds. (Su): At level 4, the Bloodcloud Mage can use a full-round action to drink the blood of a recently living creature. If he does so, the creature is drained of blood, and he regains 1d6 hit points per class level. (Ex): At level 4, the Bloodcloud Mage gains the scent special quality. He can smell wounded and dying characters at twice the normal distance. (Su): At level 5, the Bloodcloud Mage can, as a full-round action, view from the perspective of any willing character who contains some of his blood instead of from his own location. (Ex): At level 5, the Bloodcloud Mage grows a replaceable sack of blood inside his chest. He may, as a standard action, open his chest, shoot the sack of blood up to Long range, and close his chest again. This costs him a number of d4's of hit points up to equal to his Bloodlevel. Everything within 20 feet of where the sack of blood landed is splattered with blood, dealing a number of d10's of damage equal to the number of d4's of health sacrificed, and filling the area with Bloody Mist for 1 round per class level. A successful Reflex save (DC 10 + half Bloodlevel + Charisma modifier) halves the damage. (Sp): At level 6, as a standard action, the mage may inflict 1 point of Constitution damage on himself to deal 1d6 points of damage per Bloodlevel to each character within Medium range who is within Bloody Mist. A Fortitude save (DC 10 + half Bloodlevel + Charisma modifier) halves the damage. (Sp): At level 6, as a standard action, the mage may grant himself a +2 circumstance bonus to any one ability score for up to 1 round per class level. This improves to +4 at level 12, and +6 at level 18. While under the effect of this ability, the Bloodcloud Mage takes twice as much slashing, bludgeoning, and piercing damage from all sources of it. (Sp): At level 7, as a standard action, the Bloodcloud Mage may create a vertical flat plane within Bloody Mist, so long as no portion of the wall is beyond Medium range. This wall lasts for 1 round per class level. Breaking a 5-foot hole in the wall takes 2 points of damage per Bloodlevel of the mage. (Su): Beginning at 7th level, a Bloodcloud Mage with a Charisma score of 12 or higher can heal wounds (his own or those of others) by touch. Each day he can heal a total number of hit points of damage equal to his Bloodlevel × his Charisma bonus. A Bloocloud Mage may choose to divide his healing among multiple recipients, and he doesn’t have to use it all at once. Using lay on hands is a standard action. Although this ability has the same name as the Paladin's ability, it is not positive energy, but rather blood manipulation. Therefore, it can be used to heal undead such as Vampires and Zombies. ' : At level 8, when the Bloodcloud Mage uses Mistsplosion, he regains 1 hit point per 10 total points of damage he inflicted to living creatures with it. '' (Sp):' At level 8, the Bloodcloud Mage can bond a conscious willing creature to himself with three consecutive rounds of chanting, while the creature sips a small quantity of the mage's blood. The Bloodcloud Mage can kill any character bonded to him as a standard action, independent of distance. Becoming un-bonded requires a ''remove curse spell or similar effect cast on the creature. (Sp): At level 9, the Bloodcloud Mage can become or stop being gaseous as a standard action. He loses 1 hit point at the end of any round while gaseous. (Sp): At level 9, as a 1-round action, the mage may create a 1' rune made of blood by spending some quantity of d4's of health, up to a number of d4's equal to his Bloodlevel. When the rune triggers, it makes a ranged touch attack against the target with the Bloodcloud Mage's attack modifier, dealing 1d10 damage per d4 of health spent. The rune has limited sensory capacity: it cannot detect anything more than 10 feet away, and can only determine the following attributes about characters within that distance, and only about characters with blood: Their current and total health, their current and base Constitution score, their race, their type, whether or not they contain the Bloodcloud Mage's blood, and whether or not they are bonded to him with Blood Pact. As the rune is created, the Bloodcloud Mage may specify values for any number of these observable attributes. The first character to meet the prerequisites is targeted by the rune. The Bloodcloud Mage may not create a Blood Rune fewer than 20' away from any other Blood Rune. Runes created in this way cannot be moved from where they were created, and moving the surface on which it is placed destroys the rune. The runes last until discharged or 1 day per class level has passed. (Sp): At level 10, the Bloodcloud Mage can spend one minute, a number of d4's of health up to equal to his Bloodlevel, and 10 experience per d4 spent to fill a vial with enhanced blood. Drinking this blood is like drinking a potion, and restores 1 hit point per d4 of health spent to create it. (Su): At level 10, the Bloodcloud Mage gains a Perfect fly speed equal to his land speed while moving through Bloody Mist. (Sp): At level 11, the Bloodcloud Mage can sense whenever anyone who has blood within 1 mile per class level dies, although this gives him no information about them other than a single "ping" in his mind. Whenever this happens, he may use an immediate action and take 1 point of Constitution damage to teleport to their corpse, exploding out of it. : At level 11, the first time a character sees a body the Bloodcloud Mage has slain, that character must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + half Bloodlevel + Charisma modifier) or become sickened for 1d4 rounds. (Su): At level 12, the Bloodmage's opponents treat Bloody Mist within Medium range of him as difficult terrain. (Sp): At level 13, as a full-round action, the mage may inject his blood into the body of a creature he touches, sacrificing 1d4 hit points per Bloodlevel of the target. This can only be used on creatures who are a valid target for a Coup de Gras. Unless that creature succeeds on a Will save (DC 10 + half Bloodlevel + Charisma modifier), that creature regains hit points equal to the number of hit points the Bloodcloud Mage sacrificed to use this ability, and becomes the willing dominated servant of the Bloodcloud Mage until he dismisses them. A remove curse spell cures the victim but deals damage to them equal to twice the amount of health that the Bloodcloud Mage sacrificed. The Bloodcloud Mage can only control twice his Bloodlevel in dominated creatures at a time, and it only takes a DC 15 Sense Motive check to recognize that a creature is dominated. (Su): At level 14, whenever a blood-containing character is slain by one of the Bloodcloud Mage's abilities, he may make that character explode. This explosion deals 1d6 damage per Bloodlevel, but not more dice than the character had Hit Dice, to everything within 5 feet/3 Bloodlevels. A Reflex save (DC 10 + half Bloodlevel + Charisma modifier) halves the damage. (Sp): At level 15, as a 1-round action, the mage may teleport any number of characters in one contiguous region of Bloody Mist he is touching to any open spaces in the region. He must be aware of the characters in order to teleport them. (Sp): At level 16, as a standard action while standing in Bloody Mist, the mage may force every character within that contiguous region of Bloody Mist including himself to make a Will save (DC 10 + half Bloodlevel + Charisma modifier) or be affected as per the rage spell. ' : At level 17, characters the Bloodcloud Mage has damaged cannot heal hit points (at the Bloodcloud Mage's option) by any means until a successful DC 25 Heal check has been made on them. This Heal check is a standard action. (Sp): At level 18, as a 1-round action, the mage may force a single target in Bloody Mist within Close range to make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + half Bloodlevel + Charisma modifier) or take 1d6 damage per Bloodlevel and spend its entire next turn doing nothing but vomit blood. In addition, all characters with stomachs and blood within 30' of a character who vomited blood must immediately make a Fortitude save or suffer from the same effect. This is recursive. No character can vomit blood in this way more than once every five minutes. (Sp): At level 19, with 1 minute of gathering blood and sticking it into a corpse, the mage may bring a corpse that was once a living, blooded creature back to life as an undead creature. This creature is identical to the way it was in its previous life, with the following exceptions: It's an augmented undead version of its previous type, it is completely unaffected by negative energy, it does not have a soul, and it gains experience at only half the normal rate. Thus, the rule that creatures can choose not to come back to life does not apply to this creature, and the creature can be brought back to life in another body while this one still exists. (Sp): At level 20, as a standard action, the mage may sacrifice a number of d4's of health not greater than his Bloodlevel to force a single target in Bloody Mist within Close range to make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + half Bloodlevel + Charisma modifier) or take 1d10 damage per d4 of health sacrificed and become fatigued. The Bloodcloud Mage gains 1 health per point of damage the target suffered. Ex-Bloodcloud Magi Lawful Good Bloodcloud Magi are quite rare, and cannot level up while being so. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class